


The True Iron Curtain

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Can One Person Change the Future?, Comics are weird, Conflict Resolution?, Corruption, Danger, Dark Character, F/F, Gen, Silver Banshee is an actual Banshee, Sorrow, Suspense, There is a light at the end of the tunnel, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: An alien device sends a careless Alex over 40 years into the future, where the world is ruled by a single fear-inducing tyrant, Supergirl! Can she figure out the cause of Kara's turn to brutal dictator, and find a way back to stop the events from happening? Or will she be trapped under a tyrant's thumb for eternity?Hopefully my ability to tag has not failed me, if anyone sees anything that might be missing let me know.





	The True Iron Curtain

**Author's Note:**

> Brace yourself, this is a long one. Well, sort of.  
> I hope you enjoy it! I was inspired by both the Crime Syndicate of America storyline, and Red Son, with Soviet Superman.

The last thing Alex Danvers remembered was touching an alien device that she had spent a long time tracking down. Now she seemed to find herself in a place that was far different than the lab she was found the device in. It was a rundown building, devoid of everything that would give away it's purpose.  
She took a deep breath, picked herself off the ground she found herself on, and after a few moments swaying, she steadily put one foot in front of the other, searching the building, for any clue where she was.

She walked for quite some time, before she found anything, and all it was, was a single scrap of a newspaper. Faded brown with age, Alex was thankful the building had no holes in the roof, allowing the paper to not be damaged beyond legibility.

It looked like a newspaper article. But there was not much of it left. Partial fragments of sentences, and part of a date. 2057. The date itself nearly made her drop the paper out of surprise, but she needed to learn more. “30 year celebration....ruler....united world.” 

A sensation of dread crept up her spine, and she shivered. 

She took a deep breath, and placing the paper in her pocket, she looked for an exit from the building.  
It didn't take her too long to find a door marked exit. But when she opened it, instead of seeing a city landscape she was used to, she saw a charred landscape, and broken buildings, telltale signs of a nuclear war. 

She gasped in shock, and stumbled.  
Her resolve faltered only for a moment, before she realized her new goal. To find out everything she could, to get back, to stop this horrific war before it began.

She marched onwards, out of the ruined wasteland, towards what remained of a road. She searched up and down it, and the buildings near by, until she stumbled across what she needed. A single discarded motorcycle. It showed no signs of having succumbed to wear and tear, and seemed to not be that much different than what she was used to. 

She knew that it had not been here for too many years, since the dust and grime on it had not even been more than an inch thick, and she knew it had not been here long enough to have been rendered useless by an Electromagnetic pulse, caused by all nuclear detonations.

She sat down in the seat after cleaning it up, and was pleasantly surprised to have it start up after she hotwired it. 

She took a deep breath, wished she had a helmet, and headed on a path that would take her back the place she called home, if it still existed. National City.

She thanked her lucky stars she wasn't actually in National City when she had found the alien device. 

Her mind wandered as she drove towards the city she knew. Eventually she came to an actual road, and drove down it, towards home.

&^&

She had been traveling for hours, cursing the fact that National City even after global thermonuclear war, had some of the most confusing routes to reach by car. Many times traveling back from a vacation, she had been slightly lost. 

Whoever created the routing for National City must have been a fan of Non-Euclidean geometry, she had said once to Kara.

She felt a pang of loneliness. She missed her sister, she missed her girlfriend Maggie, hell, she even missed Lena Luthor, Kara's girlfriend, a fact that still aggravated her, even months after Kara confessed to the relationship.

She knew she was lonely, and she knew she was going to need to rest if only for a few minutes. The motorcycle she had driven on this journey was extremely gas efficient, and she hoped it would remain that way, or secretly was solar powered, so she would not have to walk back hundreds of miles, something she was certain was beyond her capabilities.

She noticed a sign, or more accurately a billboard in the distance, and she got her hopes up. Perhaps it was not a global thermonuclear war she happened to have arrived after, she just happened to have arrived in the worst city ever since Detroit.

Her hopes were not entirely dashed when the billboard came into view. She had recently been diagnosed with Astigmatism, which had aggravated her to no end, since hiding it from a psychic boss was not a remotely plausible idea.  
While not bad enough to affect her ability to fight, it was enough to put an end to the majority of her adventures, which she felt extremely pissed off about.

She sighed, and blinked away the tears her memories had caused her, and looked up at the billboard. Her breath caught in her throat, and she stopped the motorcycle. She got off of it, and started to cry. “No, please, God, no.” She sank to her knees, sobbing.

The billboard was worded simply. “National City ahead, home of your God-Emperor, Supergirl, and Lena Luthor, her wife. Be sure to keep an eye out for suspicious activity.”  
The picture, current enough, was of Supergirl, not even aged a day, wearing a modified form of her Red Kryptonite outfit, with more color on the sides, and on her chest was no longer her crest, but a red badge with a scorpion stinger inside, reared up to strike.  
Her arm was outstretched around the arm of Lena Luthor, to her credit, had aged somewhat since the last time Alex saw her. 

She had no idea how long she had been on her knees, crying, sobbing. She wasn't even aware of passing out from exhaustion, or anything, because the next thing she knew, she was in a hospital bed, or something like it.

She groaned, and she heard footsteps. “I'm very glad you're awake. Actually, I'm glad you're alive! You've been missing a very long time!” 

She turned to see an old man, his face sparkling with joy upon seeing her. The age of the man made it difficult to place him, but after a brief moment, it clicked. “Oh, my God! Winn! You're alive!”

She tried to get up, but he put a surprisingly firm hand on her arm. “Whoa there, don't die of a heart attack before me, please. Just lie down. You are safe here. Be very glad I spotted you.”

“The billboard, I...oh, God, please tell me this is a nightmare world.” Alex sobbed.

“No, sorry, that was not a nightmare. You're still in the future, somehow, we'll worry about that later.” Winn sighed.

“I need to know everything! I have to, Winn. So, I can get back and stop all this from happening.” Alex shivered.

“Do you really want to know everything? Let me leave nothing out?” Winn sighed.

“Yes. I need to know.” Alex spoke softly.

Winn sighed. “Well, where to begin. Oh, yeah, when Supergirl turned evil. That happened a few years after you disappeared. 5 or so, I believe. It's been 40 years, my memory isn't as good as it once was.”

He chuckled, and was about to continue when a silver-haired woman wearing a white and black costume walked in the room, with her face turned towards Winn. “I'm sorry for interrupting, Winn, but you wanted the report of the defensive fortifications that have been completed?” 

Winn took a deep breath. “Yeah, Thanks. Uh, I'm going to be a little busy for awhile. Our new guest is an old friend, Sihoban.” 

Alex's eyes widened. “Silver Banshee?!” 

Sihoban sighed. “I don't want to alarm you, Alex, but I haven't been called that in a long time.”  
She turned slightly towards Alex, but stopped and hastily turned away.  
“It's okay Sihoban, she knows she's in the future. I found her outside.” 

“That is a relief.” Sihoban sighed. Her voice seemed different to Alex, not just being 40 years older, but something was lost in it.

Alex frowned. “Winn, what the hell is going on. Please. I need to know everything.”

Winn took a deep breath. “Then I think Sihoban needs to show you something.”

Sihoban turned towards Alex, and Alex instinctively flinched at the sight before her.  
Sihoban's face was not even there. Her voice had come from a human skull, with jagged cuts into the bone on both sides of where her nose would have been. The cuts had been burnt, Alex realized, and the angle showed it was made by two intense bursts of heat. 

Sihoban's ghostly voice, which came from seemingly nowhere spoke extremely softly. “As you guessed, Supergirl did this. She broke my curse, and then she destroyed my mind and then my body. It was only with an unholy alliance I was able to return to the land of the living, but the cost, is as you see before you. How can I fight again, knowing no one, except for Winn can stand to look upon my face? Not even my enemies?”

Winn smirked. “What face?”  
Alex blinked, and then Sihoban chuckled. “He jokes, but he understands my pain. If you wish for him to tell you the past, you must be ready for truth that will make my visage look downright easy to stare at.” 

Alex nodded. “Please, tell me everything.” 

Winn nodded. “Okay, Alex, I will share with you, the horrors of war.”  
He hit a button on device he had in his hand, an a holographic display lowered from the ceiling in front of Alex.

He tapped another button, and a picture displayed. It was Supergirl carrying Lena Luthor in her arms, both of them wearing white wedding dresses, smiling and being happy. 

Winn took a deep breath. “It was a beautiful day, in August, 2022. This was at a beach near National City. Everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Er, by that I mean, a terrorist group who had been planning apparently for months to strike. Kara underestimated the people attacking her. Fortunately for her, when they stabbed her, it was with Synthetic Red Kryptonite. A piece of the knife broke and buried itself in her heart. 

The resulting adrenaline surge, and the Red Kryptonite being right inside her heart was too much and she snapped. She killed all the terrorists, in less than 5 minutes. The carnage was later described as worse than the aftermath of a terrorist bombing. When she finished, she searched for Lena, who had been separated from her when the terrorists attacked. She found Lena, hiding from the terrorists. She hugged Lena, and they left, as soon as they could. “

Winn paused, and then clicked a button, the picture changed to a picture of Supergirl standing on the top of the DEO headquarters, her hands on her hips, in a pose of supreme arrogance. Lena was by her side, smiling at her.

Winn spoke again. “When Kara finally succumbed to the Red Kryptonite completely, Lena changed along with her. This photo was taken after Kara had lead a successful assault on the DEO headquarters. 2 years after their wedding. 150 agents died that day. J'onn was never found, we assumed he was destroyed completely by Kara, since her first salvo was to use her heat vision to vaporize everyone on the main floor. It was just like the haunting images you'd find taken after Hiroshima of shadows burnt onto walls by the bright flash.”

Winn shivered, remembering. The picture changed again, this one tied to a newspaper headline titled. “The Heroes Fall!” 

“This was the turning point. With Lena at her side, and the Red Kryptonite twisting her completely, she unleashed an assault that killed a billion people in a matter of hours. She just simply hurled asteroids down at cities, causing devastation to every country. The remaining heroes, teamed up with every villain they could even find, and led an assault against Kara. But she was prepared for everything. She destroyed their assault, thousands more perished. Superman is still missing. We don't even know if he's alive or dead, or in a cage made of Kryptonite at the center of a red sun.”

Winn shook his head, and said. “After that, everyone surrendered. No one questioned her supremacy. She ruled the world for 35 years. This place here, is the last surviving group of heroes, villains, and normal people, who had worked for years and years, hoping for a way to defeat her.”

Winn took a deep breath. “I'm dying, Alex. I'm freaking nearly 70 years old, and well, living underground is not good for your health. If I die after we stop Kara, I'll be happy.” 

Alex took a deep breath she didn't even realize she was holding. “I need to go back. I need access to the device that sent me forward.”

Winn nodded. “That would help, but Kara and Lena had long since had it locked up in a vault in their main base. You're not going to just get in there and get it out. There's no one left to even begin to stop them. No one!” 

A female voice interrupted Winn's speech. “There's one last person.”  
Alex turned to see a woman wearing fishnets, and looking barely over 30, a person who looked like someone she saw before.

“I am Zatanna Zatara.” The woman spoke.

Winn sighed. “You can't do this, Zatanna, it's too dangerous. You're older than I am, and you were so injured.”

Alex blinked. “Give me tips to look that good when I'm 70.”  
Zatanna chuckled. “I was born before Superman landed. I met him while he was still growing into the power he came to have. I'm 100 years old. My father was a powerful Sorcerer.” 

Alex sighed. “I figured if aliens existed, why not magic.”  
Zatanna chuckled. “Indeed.”

Winn shook his head. “This is still too dangerous, Zatanna. You know what happened 30 years ago. You barely survived that. You know what the cost will do to you. You're spending your entire magic reserves just to stay alive. Kara incinerated your lungs! If you shut down your magic field keeping you alive you'll die in seconds.”

“I can do magic with no words, writing it out in my blood. It will be worth it in the end to save the world. She goes back in time, everything is resolved. Everyone is safe. No tyranny, no hatred. Nothing.”

Alex looked between Zatanna and Winn. “You two fell in love, didn't you?” 

Sihoban chuckled. “Would you want to kiss this.” She gestured to her skull. 

Winn groaned. “Regardless, of all this, think of it. Alex needs to get to the device, and there's no way your magic is so perfect after this long at not using it that you'll get her next to it before Kara can stop her.”

Zatanna shook her head. “You're not going to stop me, Winn. It's time I did what I need to do to save the world. I couldn't kill Supergirl when I had the chance. The deaths of billions are on my head, because I have the vow against killing like Superman.”

Winn sighed. “Okay. Fine.”

&^&

There was a deafening roar above their heads, and Alex looked up to see dirt fall from the ceiling.  
Winn blinked. “What the hell? She never knew where our base is. Ah, crap! Of course! Kara would have set something up in case Alex returned. Damnit!” 

There was another roar and the ground beneath them shook as the ceiling started to crumble slightly.

“Not good! It wasn't designed for this kind of assault.” Winn panicked.

Zatanna sighed. “It's time for me to go and save everyone then!” 

Another roar followed by a violent impact through even larger chunks of dirt down. 

Alex spoke. “Let's get out of this room. Do you have any place for an emergency shelter?” 

“Yeah, but it only opens when the main defense to this base is armed, and uh, well, it's a 50 megaton nuclear bomb.” 

Alex's eyes bulged out of her head. “What kind of defense mechanism is a 50 megaton nuclear bomb!??!”

“An obviously poor one given that nuclear bombs aren't helpful against Kara.” Winn chuckled. “Good news, it's probably not Kara, because she probably would have dropped the moon on us.” 

“Well, get us in there, and then explain to me why you thought nuclear explosions were ever a good idea.” 

“Well, uh, to be fair, that was Atomic Skull's fault, and he's been dead for 30 years.”

“Yes, Winn, let's trust the guy named Atomic Skull to be unbiased against nuclear bombs.” Alex groaned.

“Well, he was a Superman villain who helped us. We needed everyone you know. Hell, we even got Cyborg Superman, and let me tell you, that was weird.” Winn frowned.

Alex sighed, and another roar and impact made her wince. 

“Let's go!” Alex yelled.  
Zatanna shouted something, and all of time suddenly stopped. Alex looked around confused and Zatanna smiled. “Allow me to help you.” She outlined a plan, and when she was done Alex sighed. “Can you do this?”  
“Yes.” Zatanna nodded, and spoke something else. Alex blurred and flickered, and so did Zatanna.  
Zatanna then spoke. “Let's see how Kara deals with this trick.”  
Then Zatanna restarted time.

Before they could move after time restored, an explosion happened and someone came in from the ceiling. They slammed into the ground and grinned. “Well, this is unexpected, Alex, we're glad you're alive and well. We've missed you.” 

Alex gasped. “Maggie?!” 

Maggie smirked. “Did Winn try to tell you I was dead?”  
Winn groaned. “I knew I forgot something important!” 

Maggie didn't look like she aged a day since Alex last saw her. Alex gasped. “How is this possible? I don't understand.” 

“Kara found a way to duplicate the absurd process of converting a human into a Kryptonian, giving them all their powers, and the immortality that comes with it.” Maggie grinned.

Alex gasped.  
Maggie chuckled. “Oh, wow! Your own sister never told you? Oh, that is rich. Hell, even Superman told Lois Lane! That's right, under a yellow sun Kara is effectively ageless. Well, past like 35, it seems like, some weird genetic build up. I don't know the biology, that was your area of expertise, Alex.”

Maggie smirked and then said. “Look, Alex, we tracked you here, to the resistance headquarters. Come with me back peacefully, and I promise not to nuke this place from orbit.”  
Alex took a deep breath and said. “Can I trust you to not hurt them?”

“Hell no, you can't!” Winn yelped.

“I haven't killed him yet, so that should be a good sign, Alex.” Maggie smiled.

Alex gulped. “Winn, I can do this. You have to trust me.”  
Maggie grabbed hold of her and said. “Now this is fun.”

&^&

The traveling was faster than she was used to, even with Kara, and it made her slightly dizzy when she suddenly found herself in front of a golden throne, with a rather macabre design running along the sides, of human skulls. Actually, Alex was horrified to learn they were actual human skulls imbedded into the sides of the throne. 

Sitting in it wearing a golden suit, which shone with a radiance unmatched by anything Alex had seen before, was Kara. “Hello, Alex. I knew it was a matter of time before you'd come back to me.” 

“Who designed this throne, Satan?” Alex grumbled.

Kara smirked. “Haha. I know exactly why you're here. You want to go back in time and stop me from taking over the world. Why should I let you?” 

Alex blinked. “Until I saw the human skulls, I was going to appeal to your humanity.” 

Kara giggled. “Well, that left town 40 years ago! You really think I'm just going to let you go and save everyone? What part of me do you still see as human enough to just stand idly by and let you go back in time?”

Alex took a deep breath. “You didn't kill me. You let me come here. There's still part of you that loves me.” 

Kara snorted. “Not killing you and letting you suffer in this nightmare world is far more preferable to killing you.”

Alex sighed. “Even if you were to defeat me. There is one last person I know even you couldn't defeat, and I know they would be here to help me stop you in a heart beat.” 

“Do tell me this mystical person.” Kara smirked.

“Doomsday.” Alex simply spoke.

Kara grinned. “Oh, you really think I don't know how to make sure he's not a problem? He's placed somewhere not even he could get out of it he was there for a few trillion centuries. Besides, it's not like he's going to just come running because you called his name. You're nothing to him. I'm Superman's cousin. He at least knows who I am.”

Alex sighed. “You know, I thought the same thing once. Then I heard about the Aftermath of Gog from J'onn.” 

Kara frowned. “That's an event that I would have stopped from happening when I conquered the world.”

“That Doomsday still exists. You and I both know about the multiverse. You can't erase all existences from ever being.” Alex sighed.

“So, what? You're going to somehow hop into another universe and grab Doomsday and get him to come here to help you? Or are you going to tell me that you magically already did that?” Kara snarled. 

“I don't have to do that. I know you, Kara. Even if you're evil incarnate, you know never to chance anything.” Alex sighed.

Kara smirked. “So, what is your master plan? Confuse me until I let you go back in time? Are you going to suddenly mutate into Doomsday? What? I want to know how you would ever ever find a way to get Doomsday, or get me to let you leave to save everyone! Tell me how!?”

She growled and stood up from the chair. “I'm immune to Kryptonite. I dethroned a God even Kal-El couldn't touch. Magic can't harm me! Angels can't even harm me! Demons cannot even touch me. There is no being in existence with the power to hurt me, and you dare tell me that you can somehow get through my defenses?!” 

“I already have, otherwise you wouldn't be so mad.” Alex sighed.

Kara snarled. “Tell me what you are planning Alex, or I will rip your spine out. You know I can do that as easy as I breathe!” 

Alex took a deep breath. “I just have one thing to say. One simple thing, Kara.” 

Kara smirked. “What?”  
“RIDE THE LIGHTNING!” Alex shouted and Red Tornado flew into the air above her from her mouth.  
Kara growled. “That's not possible! Only Zatanna has that ability.” 

Alex nodded and changed forms into Zatanna.  
Maggie blinked. “What the hell?!” 

“Someone has been holding out on us, Zatanna.” Kara smirked.  
Zatanna shook her head. “There's one thing I know, even if you kill me, even you are not fast enough to stop Alex from going back in time.” 

Kara smirked and incinerated Zatanna with her heat vision. “I don't need to be.”

&^&

Alex felt slightly confused by her sudden change of location. Zatanna's trickery had apparently run it's course. Being in two places at once was very disorientating, she mused.  
Alex walked around the hallways she was trapped in, looking for a single place that Zatanna had communicated to her during her plan. 

She found it after a moment and walked into the room. In the dead center of the room was the device she saw all those years ago. She ran towards it, and bounced off someone who appeared in front of her.  
“Sorry, can't let you do that, honey.” 

Alex groaned and shook her head. She looked up at Lena Luthor. Lena smirked. “Hello, Alex. Did you really think this device wouldn't be guarded by the only person capable of defending it from you.” 

Alex groaned. “Of course she would have had her girlfriend guard it.”  
“You never liked the fact I loved Kara. You always hated me.” Lena smirked.

“Because you're a Luthor, and I would never trust a Luthor.” Alex growled.

“You're not wrong to not trust us. I mean, it was no small miracle getting those 'terrorists' to attack my wedding with Kara. Let alone getting them to stab Kara with the Red Kryptonite.” Lena smirked.

Alex's eyes widened. “You set it up? For what? Because you couldn't get enough of Kara's body? You had to corrupt her mind?” 

Lena shook her head. “Everyone has that tipping point. I just found Kara's and pushed it.” 

“You know the first thing I'll do when I get back is kill you!” Alex growled.

“Good luck with that one, Alex! Kara's protecting me, always. Even in the past. She knows how to plan. I taught her.” Lena grinned.

Alex stared Lena down. “I will not be stopped even by a Kryptonian Luthor.” 

Lena smirked. “Well, you can try to beat me!”

Alex smirked. “I only need to touch it to get back.”  
Lena sighed. “Do you really think it's going to be that simple?”  
Alex shook her head. “It's how I got here in the first place.” 

Lena spoke softly. “And you really think it's going to be that easy.”

Alex growled and rushed Lena. Lena smirked and held out a hand. Alex crashed against it and fell down. “Ow.” 

Lean went back to stand in front of the machine Alex needed to touch, and said. “Really now. Go ahead. Try to touch it.” 

Alex grinned. “Okay.” A plan formed in her mind and she ran towards Lena. At the last moment she dropped to her knees, and slid beneath Lena's legs. Lena yelped, surprised, and Alex reached up and touched the machine, vanishing.

“NOO!” Lena shouted.

&^&

Alex yelped as she landed at the headquarters of the DEO. J'onn looked over at her. “Are you okay, Agent Danvers? You went radio silent, and people said you disappeared in front of them.” 

“Yes. Boy do I have a long story to tell. I need to go take a damn nap, J'onn, I'm sorry.” 

She rushed off, and J'onn sighed. His ability to read her thoughts revealed only a maelstrom of chaos. What had happened to her had changed her mind. This worried him greatly.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Now, please let me know what you think about it. It's mostly been written months ago, I just only now got around to posting it. Feel free to provide feedback. And Please let me know if I should continue it in present time.  
> Oh, and yes, Silver Banshee in the comics actually is undead. :)
> 
> OH, and the God Kara dethroned is Darkseid. :)


End file.
